


[JayDick/21]危险游戏

by NJDMW



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJDMW/pseuds/NJDMW
Summary: 吸血鬼Dick设定Dick因为一个小小的恶作剧而陷入一段麻烦的关系中。一个比较长的短篇……





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
蒂姆德雷克沿着狭窄而老旧的楼梯往顶层走的这段时间，公寓的房东——汤普森太太跟在他身后，从开门那刻起就喋喋不休。蒂姆只是偶尔点头当做回应，证明自己确实在听她讲话，因此看上去更像是汤普森太太抱怨式的自言自语。  
“您是格雷森先生的朋友？哦，我没有别的意思，但您的这位朋友，整天都躲在屋子里，实在很让人担心。您知道吗，有一次我在楼下的面包店碰到他——那简直是场奇迹，但他真是把我吓坏了！格雷森先生气色差的吓人，我不是在诅咒他，可那样子实在没办法不叫人怀疑，他该不会得了什么绝症吧？”  
“相信我，我见过更差劲的样子。”蒂姆终于忍不住笑起来，他将汤普森太太送回房间，并安慰她，“我发誓，世界上找不出几个能比格雷森先生更长寿的人了，他绝对不会暴毙在您的房间里的。”  
汤普森太太半信半疑地看着蒂姆德雷克。这位目光如炬精神抖擞的年轻人快步走上三楼，当他走到楼梯的转角处时又探出头冲她说道，“不过您最好别去理他。他……”蒂姆一边说一边用手指在脑袋上比划，“有点古怪。”  
汤普森太太了然地点点头，这个说法可比先前的解释更让她信服和满意。  
“你迟到了。”  
蒂姆推开门，迪克格雷森正站在窗边向外望眺望。高耸的大楼两翼挡住了哥谭的边缘和地平线，星星点点的绿色从缝隙和间隔里冒出来，成为这座死气沉沉的城市里唯一线生机。迪克保持着原有的姿势没有动弹，衬衫上随意系了条波洛领带——上面镶着一块蓝宝石，就像他瞳孔里的大海，千变万化，波涛汹涌。落日朦胧的光线越过那些高低不平的建筑照进来，笼罩在阴影中的迪克看上去有些不真实。  
“我还得负责安抚你那位神神叨叨的房东太太。”蒂姆确信迪克肯定听到了他刚才的话，他只好站在门口催促道，“司机还在下面等着。或者今晚你想待在这间屋子里？”  
迪克终于将目光转向蒂姆，嘴角上扬，看上去心情不错。他不紧不慢地从架子上拿了顶圆顶礼帽，“走吧，希望哥谭和你信上说的一样。”  
夜幕降临，哥谭的一天才正式拉开帷幕。  
轿车在富丽堂皇的宅邸前停下，空气里隐隐传来轻快地笑声和悠扬的音乐，莱特先生的宴会已经开始，里面聚集了几乎整个哥谭的上流人士。入场前，迪克和蒂姆特意带上面具——不单单是他俩，每一个参加宴会的人都带了精美的面具。但事实上，这又不是一场假面舞会，面具仅仅是为了隐藏每个人身份所需的必要道具。这场奢华优雅，轻歌曼舞的社交活动下掩盖着最黑暗和肮脏的交易，包括那些穿梭在宾客间未带面具的男人和女人——他们也是交易商品的一种。  
香槟和红酒的香气填满庞大的空虚和绝望，不管是欢宴上享乐的名流还是街头流浪的贫民，整座哥谭都生活在一片无形的废墟上，腐烂的坏疽已经深入到人们毛孔里的每一个细胞中，为注定要坍塌的城市埋下深远的祸根。  
这景象牵起迪克嘴角的一抹微笑，他兴致盎然地打量着走过的每一个人：他们身上流趟着新鲜的血液，却散发出腐烂的味道。蒂姆从迪克的笑容里隐约觉察到什么，于是低声提醒迪克，“我是带你来享乐的，不是帮你寻找猎物的。”  
迪克撇撇嘴，目光跟着黯淡下来。蒂姆的话完全破坏了他保持了整整一天的高昂兴致，迪克意兴阑珊地说道，“我不知道现在还有什么乐趣可言。”  
一旦丧失目标和猎物，整场聚会也跟变得索然无味。迪克游移在带着假面的虚伪人群中，听他们说可笑的谎言，发表浅薄的观点，就算他的生命有无限长，迪克也不想继续在这里浪费一分一秒。他穿过被水晶灯照的亮如白昼的大厅，沿着楼梯上了二楼。二层设置了许多客房，以便前来的宾客们可以随时休息，此时里面大多充斥着男人和女人愉悦的喘息和高亢的叫声。  
迪克径直走上三层，这里有莱特先生的书房。迪克得承认，这是附庸风雅的莱特先生唯一让他满意的一点品味——不论出于什么原因，这里收藏了许多珍贵的原版书稿。迪克从书架上随意抽了一本，将面具和帽子扔在一旁，直接坐在书桌上阅读起来。  
银色的月光将书房照的一片惨白。迪克没有开灯，他喜欢夜晚，讨厌一切热烈光亮的来源。更何况，他在黑暗中的视力比常人在白天的视力好上几十倍，因此他更没理由要用一盏灯来破坏此刻的惬意气氛。隔了一会，一阵缓慢而沉重的脚步声从走廊的另一端逐渐走近，接着书房的门被打开。迪克应声抬起头，一个戴着面具的男人愣在门口，与他四目相接。  
这个误闯进来的男人——第一次参加宴会的杰森陶徳——本来只想找个清净的地方喘口气，他压根没想到这个时候书房里竟然会坐着一个看书的人，更诡异的是，书房连灯也没开。  
“你在等客人？”杰森尴尬地停在原地，他注意到那个坐在桌上的男人并没有带面具，于是决定说点什么来化解眼前的僵局。  
迪克的脸上不禁浮上一层恶作剧般的笑意，他悄无声息地用桌上的帽子偷偷盖住面具，对杰森说道，“只有我一个人。”  
好吧，这下更难办了。杰森想。他可没有在这里找个“高档从业者”共度春宵的打算，更不必说眼前的还是个男人。可是他阴差阳错地走进这间屋子，杰森不知道这意味着什么，因为没有人告诉他这算不算是开始某种交易的暗示。杰森还不懂得上流社会里那套繁杂老旧的社交礼仪，他仅仅是三个月前从过世的舅舅那里继承了一笔客观遗产的幸运小子。而且他也没为此高兴太久，因为他发现无数的规矩原则正像木乃伊身上经过千年还没腐烂的裹尸布一样，把他紧紧包裹纠缠起来，他简直要喘不上气被活活闷死了。  
去他妈的社交。杰森真想把这些烦人的布条全部撕烂扯碎，或者干脆一把火烧掉，但在此之前，他只能硬着头皮关上门。  
我们可以聊聊天。杰森暗自思忖，但我会照常付钱。  
这是他能想到的最完美最妥善的解决办法。  
“你在看什么书？”杰森走过去，这时他发现迪克手上竟然是一本用拉丁语写的书。杰森有点难以置信地感慨道，“你认识拉丁语？”  
“会那么一点。”迪克始终坐在书桌上，似乎没有下来的打算。他翘着腿，饶有兴致地打量着杰森，目光闪烁。“只是随便看看插图。”  
明亮的月光在迪克的脸上刻画出温柔的线条，将他眼睛里的星辰照的闪闪发亮，杰森发现他的目光无法从迪克身上移开。“我可以解释给你，如果你想听的话。”  
“当然。”迪克把书递给杰森。  
这是一篇试图证明哥德巴赫猜想的数学论文。杰森希望他解释的没有那么枯燥和糟糕，而迪克始终微笑着望着他，没做任何打断或者提问，杰森猜不出对方是真的听懂了还是仅仅出于某种职业道德。这多少让他有点烦躁。  
“谢谢。”等杰森讲完了，迪克用一种愉快而清澈的音调说道，“这是我听过的最有意思的讲解。”  
杰森心里充满疑惑，但他什么也没问。  
“像我这样的人竟然会对这种学问感兴趣，很奇怪对不对？”迪克一眼便看穿杰森的想法，但他毫不避讳地戳穿这层难以开口的事实，“不过这是个很长的故事。”  
“我有很多时间。”杰森无所谓地耸耸肩，他靠在书架上，静静地看着迪克，等待他继续说下去。  
迪克还在继续这个恶作剧的游戏，这是他今晚从聚会上唯一享受到的一点乐趣，因此他不想这么快结束。毕竟这比他一个人坐在这里看书有意思多了。  
迪克不知道是不是他把故事编造的太过悲惨和曲折，因为直到他讲完，杰森也仍然沉默着没有出声。不过这一次，迪克总算猜错了一回。  
杰森并不是受到迪克故事的影响，他只是被自己疯狂的想法吓到了。  
杰森想，或许他可以出钱把迪克“买”下来。虽然他根本没考虑过这之后的事情，也不知道是出于同情还是别的什么乱七八糟的理由，但这是他现在唯一的想做的事。  
“我可以出钱……”杰森思索着该用什么样的说法才能让迪克不会那么难堪和伤自尊，因此他的话听上去有点语无伦次，“以后你可以自由地做任何你喜欢的事。”  
迪克立刻明白了杰森的意思。这本该是个让人感动到痛哭流涕的场合，但迪克费了好大的劲才控制住自己没大声笑出来。他目光温柔，轻声对杰森说道，“一千块，但得问问我的经纪人。”  
书房的门再一次被打开，这一次进来的是迪克的朋友，蒂姆德雷克——他已经在宴会上寻找莫名“失踪”的迪克大半天了。这是迪克为数不多的觉得蒂姆出现的如此恰到好处的时刻。  
“这位就是我的经纪人。”迪克抢先说道。他从桌子上跳下来，向蒂姆走过去。  
“这是怎么……”蒂姆疑惑地望着迪克，不知道他又在搞什么新花样。  
“这位慷慨的先生愿意出一千块。”迪克一边对蒂姆说一边调皮地眨了眨眼，“这是个合理的价格。”  
蒂姆似乎理解了眼前的匪夷所思地状况，他瞪了迪克一眼，果断地拒绝了他的请求，“不行。”  
“一千五。”杰森觉得自己一定是疯了，“我保证这是今晚的最高价格。”  
蒂姆一时间不知道该说些什么，对方似乎铁了心要达成这桩交易，事情陷入进退两难的境地。“让我单独和经济人谈谈。”迪克说着将蒂姆推出门外，而杰森则识趣地留在房间里。  
“我本来只想戏弄他一下，没想到他真的会上当。”迪克无辜地说道，“一千五，我们两个平分。这是今晚最美妙的节目，你别毁了它。”  
“然后呢？”蒂姆皱着眉，并没有被迪克这套说辞给糊弄过去，“你要跟着他回家吗？”  
“灰姑娘的魔法持续到十二点。”迪克狡猾地笑起来，“至少别让里面那位可怜的先生伤心的太早。”  
蒂姆知道他没法更改迪克已经决定好的事情，至少在某些方面，迪克出乎意料的固执和执着。“好吧”蒂姆叹了口气。他拉住迪克，非常严肃地说，“我希望明天报纸的头条上刊登的不是关于某个人尸体的照片。”  
“小提米，真不知道你为什么会对我有这么糟糕的印象。”迪克埋怨地看着蒂姆，拍了拍他的肩膀，“好了，我保证事情不会变成你想的那样。”  


TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
迪克和杰森回到庄园的时候夜已经很深了。虽然没有莱特先生的府邸那样夸张的金碧辉煌，但迪克明显更偏爱眼前这座冷冷地矗立在黑暗中的黯淡旧舍。  
昏暗走廊里的拱形天花板上绘着圣经的故事，洛可可风格的金色浮雕装饰在天花板与墙壁的连接处，两侧的墙上挂满巨大的人物肖像油画，四处弥漫着陈旧而糜烂的华丽气息。而杰森带迪克去的那间卧室，里面铺着柔软的红色地毯，落地窗前厚重的窗帘和床前的幔帐都使用了配套的颜色和图案，迪克对这里满意极了。  
“这是你的房间。”杰森走到门口，显得有些生疏和拘谨。“晚安。”  
迪克看着他。杰森早已经拿掉了他脸上的面具，因此他那个年纪所特有的那时而狂燥，时而喜悦，时而不安的起伏情绪在这个可爱的大男孩脸上一览无余。  
“你不和我一起睡吗？”迪克故意问。  
杰森脸色变得有点难看，看上去有点受伤，表情里还隐藏着一点点愤怒，他低声说，“你不用把我当成你的主顾。”  
迪克觉得自己恶作剧过了头。虽然他对人类没什么好感，但这不代表他会随便伤害什么人。他走过去——杰森结实而健壮的身体比他还要高那么一点——踮起脚，在杰森的额头上留下如牛奶般温热而轻柔的吻。  
“晚安。”迪克说。  
杰森目光复杂的看着迪克，参杂着疑惑，愉快，煎熬以及其他各种情绪。如果抛弃金钱意义上的关系，他想从迪克这里得到什么呢？朋友，恋人？抑或者他只是单纯地想解救一个身陷泥潭的青年？  
迪克轻轻关上门。阻隔了光线，夜色迅速相互遮掩，走廊恢复了原来的死寂。杰森站在黑暗中，大脑陷入一片混乱，他不知道。  
迪克默默微笑着。他想，这些问题够杰森思考好几个晚上的。  
杰森第二天一大早就出去了，直到晚饭的时候才回来。他有许多事要处理，但也没有紧急到一天都要奔波在外面的地步。杰森只想避开迪克，他还没想好怎么面对他。  
他本来只想找个没人的地方来避开聚会上令人尴尬的社交，谁知道却因此陷入一段更麻烦的社交关系中，真是没有比这更讽刺的事了。杰森懊恼地想。  
然而当他回到家的时候，却并没有如期待中的那样见到迪克。他询问了家里的女仆才知道，迪克根本就没从卧室里出来过。  
杰森敲了敲门，里面没人回应。他索性推开门走进去。房间里的窗帘被拉得严严实实，没有一点光透进来，以至于杰森恍惚间产生了夜晚的错觉。他在床边坐下，迪克把自己完全包裹在被子里，只露出一团柔软乌黑的头发，杰森忍不住拨弄了一会。  
“迪克。”杰森试着叫醒迪克。  
“嗨，杰森。”迪克非常不情愿地睁开眼，睡眼朦胧地看着杰森。  
“你不舒服吗？我去叫医生来。”迪克的脸色苍白，没有一点血色，整个人有气无力地躺在床上，像遭遇了一场大病，并且有随时死亡的风险。杰森被吓了一跳。  
“没什么大不了的，只是有点供血不足......”迪克又闭上了眼睛，懒洋洋地问道，“现在是什么时间？”  
“六点。”杰森站起来，“我会叫人晚点再把饭送过来。”  
迪克一直保持着这种颠倒的生活习惯，白天病怏怏的像个死人，到了晚上又精神焕发活奔乱跳。包括他一些别的怪异而难以理解的小习惯：比如从来不开灯，比如异于常人的视力和听觉，比如对食物的厌恶。  
一切实在太奇怪了，各方各面。  
杰森有时会想这是不是因为他在迪克身上投入了过多关注的缘故。他总是假装不经意地窥探迪克的生活，试着从他的只言片语里拼凑出一幅过往生活的画面，甚至企图从迪克那双游移不定的眼睛里找出他一直以来注视的方向。杰森惊觉得自己才是发了疯的那个人，而且病入膏肓，无药可救。  
“杰森。”迪克坐在大厅的窗台上，身披万千星辉。他停下手中的笔，回过头来看着杰森，“我吵到你了吗？”  
“没有。”杰森是不会把他因为迪克失眠了的这种事说出口的。“你在写信？”  
“一个朋友。”迪克扬了扬手中的纸，杰森注意到信是用西班牙语写的。  
“一个西班牙朋友。”杰森说。他并不懂得西文，因此他无从知道信里的内容。他对迪克越来越好奇，他身上隐藏着太多的秘密。“写了什么？”杰森问。  
事实上，迪克只是在给蒂姆写信而已，并不是什么西班牙朋友。但为了防止信件被其他人阅读，他们通常会改用别的语言写来写，有时候是法文，有时候是拉丁文，有时候西文。作为两个活了快一百年的吸血鬼，他们有足够的时间去学习。  
“最近发生的事。”迪克指着信里的某一行，杰森从里面看到了自己的名字。他很高兴迪克在信里提到了他，“希望你没说我的坏话。”  
“那你得对我更好点。”迪克调侃地说。  
我对你的关注差不多快让我成为一个疯子一个恶心的变态了。杰森默默地想，有时候我真想扒开你的脑子看看，我他妈的到底该做点什么。杰森没说话，尴尬的笑了两声。  
“你听到了吗？”迪克问，  
“听到什么？”杰森一脸茫然。  
“音乐声。”迪克愉快地笑起来。“手风琴和马林巴琴的声音。”四周一片安静，杰森觉得浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。这算什么，深夜鬼故事吗？他不喜欢这个。杰森瞪着迪克，“别在大半夜说这种奇怪的话。”  
“你害怕了？”迪克眯起眼，似笑非笑地看着杰森。  
放屁。杰森忍着没说出来，他继续瞪着迪克，“只是让人有点不舒服而已。”  
“要跳舞吗？”迪克忽然说。他不知道哪里来的兴致，突发奇想地伸出手邀请杰森。  
老天，又来了。杰森头疼地看着迪克。跳舞，这是他这辈子最不想做的事情之一。他实在没办法好好的协调双脚正确的踩在那些可恶的旋律上，他宁可去马戏团里表演。  
“你不会？”迪克没打算放过杰森。他跳到杰森面前，拉起杰森的手走向大厅中央，“我可以教你。”迪克一边说着，一边将杰森的手放在自己的腰部。杰森没办法拒绝他。  
他们慢慢地旋转起来，在杰森听不到的音乐中。这对杰森来说是一次前所未有的考验，他总是不小心踩到迪克，这让他觉得非常尴尬和难堪。  
“这太难了。”杰森放弃地说。  
“别去想着那些旋律和节拍。”迪克说，“用感觉去配合。”  
很好，现在还用上了根本就是瞎扯淡的虚幻和玄妙的教学理论。杰森拼命忍住翻白眼的冲动，感觉？他除了觉得自己像个僵硬的木偶以外，有个屁感觉。  
杰森注视着迪克——对方也在注视着他，他的胳膊弯成半圆将迪克环在其中，他们轻盈而缓慢地移动，如同漫步云端。  
杰森现在不想跳舞，他只想亲吻迪克。  
迪克也有同样的感觉，甚至他想要的更多。那些流淌在杰森皮肤下，青色血管里的红色新鲜血液，散发出充满诱惑的味道，这简直让他抓狂。迪克忽然停下来，就像没缘由的开端。杰森奇怪地望着他。  
“我想该说晚安了。”迪克低着头，“现在……”  
他没能将剩下的话说完，因为杰森已经低头吻住了他。这个吻粗鲁，充满侵略，却令人感到甜蜜。迪克浑身颤栗，他觉得自己几乎要窒息，几乎快要疯狂地丧失理智。他紧紧抱住杰森，然后咬破了对方的嘴巴。  
一瞬间血液腥甜的滋味布满口腔。  
比迪克想象中滋味的还要美妙千百倍，让他深陷其中，贪婪享受。这不但没能让迪克感到满足，反而挑起了他的欲望，他还想要更多。  
“停下来。”  
最后仅存的一点理智在大脑里不断以微弱却无法忽视的声音提醒迪克。  
“你会杀了他。”  
迪克终于在自己彻底失控之前推开了杰森。  
他当初只是因为无聊而小小的恶作剧了一下。可是现在，他竟然爱上了一个人类，爱上了这个叫做杰森陶徳的男人。天底下还有比这更严重的惩罚吗？  
他该如何向杰森开口？一只整天想着吸你的血的吸血鬼爱上了你？就像戏院里上演的《等待戈多》的故事，彻头彻尾荒诞而可笑的悲剧。  
一切都是徒劳。  
En cualquier lugar que estuvieran, recordaran siempre que el pasado era mentira, que la memoria no tenía caminos de regreso, que toda primavera antigua era irrecuperable, y que el amor más desatinado y tenaz era de todos modos una verdad efímera.  
（无论走到哪里，都应该记住，过去都是假的，回忆是一条没有尽头的路，一切以往的春天都不复存在，就连那最坚韧而又狂乱的爱情归根结底也不过是一种转瞬即逝的现实。——《百年孤独》）  
迪克忽然觉得没有比这句话更合适作为今天信的结尾了。  
他忍不住苦笑。或许从杰森说“我可以解释给你，如果你想听的话”，他就爱上他了。  
而他现在唯一能做的，只是转身赶快回到自己的房间，忍受比炽热的阳光更令他痛苦百倍的爱情。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
迪克心不在焉地听杰森跟他讲明晚看戏的事情。窗帘被拉开一半，但外面暮色昏暝，整个房间被笼罩在明灭的光彩中。迪克从床上坐起来----几分钟之前杰森闯进来叫醒了他，这让迪克多少有点不高兴----他看着杰森在房间内晃荡，忽然感到一阵头晕目眩，这是由极度忍耐而引起的不适症状。迪克紧紧抓住床单，将口水吞回肚子里。接着他把目光转向窗外。  
“我要回家。”迪克忽然说。游戏结束。他想，恶作剧到此为止。  
“你有东西要拿？”杰森显然没理解迪克话里的意思，他转过身来看着迪克。  
“不。”迪克烦躁地躺回床上，用被子蒙住脑袋，“我不会再回来了。”  
“为什么？”杰森走过来在床边坐下，一把拉开被子，匪夷所思地盯着迪克。  
迪克不得不再次注视杰森，仿佛饥饿难耐的人面前摆满巧克力蛋糕，不断提醒迪克杰森血液的味道有多美妙。迪克舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，心烦意乱地说，“不为什么。”  
“接吻的事让你生气了？”杰森扬眉，凑的更近了一些。  
迪克几乎快要发疯抓狂，他真想立刻咬破杰森的血管，尽情品尝血液的味道。迪克觉得自己的忍耐已到极限，他推开杰森，大声叫起来，“我不是什么男妓，一切只是因为那天晚上实在太无聊了。现在游戏结束，我不想玩了。”  
“你他妈的骗我。”杰森愣了一会，意识到迪克并不是在开玩笑时，他拽住了迪克的睡衣。就在杰森想给迪克那张漂亮的脸蛋上留点淤青的痕迹时，迪克伸手挡住了杰森挥过来的愤怒的拳头。  
迪克翻身将杰森摁倒在床上，带着一脸嘲讽且生气地表情，居高临下地看着杰森，然后露出尖锐的獠牙，“骗你又怎样？”  
“你是......"杰森用冷静的惊异的目光打量着迪克，但大脑却一片混乱，这比任何一条新闻头条都来的劲爆。有那么一瞬间，杰森甚至想，从今以后，大概没有什么事再能带来今晚这样如浪潮般的冲击。他目光复杂地看着迪克，黯淡的光线在对方蓝色的眼睛里蒙上一层奇异而神秘的色彩，模糊了他苍白而冰冷的表情，整个人看上去颓废而又美丽。杰森知道现在不是感慨这些的时候，但他的注意力没法从迪克身上移开。迪克就像开封的上等红酒，不停地撩拨他，诱惑他。而所有关于迪克的不正常行为全部都得到一个合理的解释，杰森费了很大的劲才将那个词说出来，“吸血鬼。”  
迪克眯起眼睛。杰森浑身散发出一种奇妙的香气，不断的引诱他，折磨他。迪克俯身用鼻子迷恋地在杰森的皮肤上磨蹭，像野兽检查他们的猎物，小心翼翼又急不可耐。这让杰森滋生出一种异样的感觉，他心跳的飞快，全身焦躁不安，一团火焰从他的腰上开始燃烧。迪克在杰森耳边轻声问，“你害怕了？”  
杰森来不及回答，一阵酥麻而细密的痛感从脖颈一瞬间传播全身。迪克锋利的牙齿穿破皮肤，伸进血肉，温热的血带着令人沉醉的味道涌进嘴巴，让他发出满足的轻哼。铺天盖地的愉悦感让迪克完全放松下来，僵硬的身体逐渐变得柔软。他趴在杰森身上，更像一只温顺的猫咪。  
杰森翻身推开迪克，并没有费太大的力气。迪克软绵绵地躺在那里看着他，用夹杂着愉快，愧疚以及强自遏制的渴求的复杂目光看着杰森，嘴角未干的血迹鲜艳的像盛开的玫瑰。  
杰森情不自禁地吻上去，并且尝到了自己血液的味道。像是惩罚迪克刚才的行为一般，杰森蛮横地侵略迪克口腔里的每一寸地方，但这却引发了迪克前所未有的热情。迪克用同样激烈的方式回应他，尖锐的牙齿划破杰森的舌头，嘴巴以及其他什么地方，浓重的血腥再一次充满口腔，仿佛是对迪克热情的奖励。  
他们几乎要在这个漫长而激烈的吻中窒息而亡。  
杰森顺着迪克修长的脖颈吻向那片嶙峋的锁骨，双手无限贪婪地游移在比丝质睡衣还要冰凉和光滑的皮肤上。杰森粗暴而没耐心地扯掉挡在他和迪克之间的所有障碍物，直到发烫的身体完全感受到迪克皮肤细腻的触感。  
杰森的吻继续下滑，停留在迪克胸前的突起上，温柔又放肆的拨弄着对方颤栗而兴奋的身体。迪克呼吸急促地呻吟着抱紧了杰森，并且将双腿环上杰森的腰间，发出最盛情的邀请。  
这个邀请让杰森丧失了最后的耐心和理智，隐藏在里面的抵抗力也随之一起悄悄退居幕后，将最原始，最狂野的欲望赤裸裸的暴露出来。  
杰森摩擦着迪克的大腿以及曲线迷人的腰背，陷入一种迷醉的状态。他在触摸迪克生动的赤裸的肉体所感到的美，这种美妙的沉醉欢欣和惊心动魄，在此之前杰森是不了解的。甚至温暖的生动的接触之美，比之前眼见的美要深厚的多。  
迪克的双腿开始颤抖。在他的灵魂里，很遥远的地方，有什么东西跳动着浮露出来。迪克被环抱着，紧紧束缚着，但他却在等待着。  
当杰森向迪克的里面进去时，温暖的潮水包围了他。大海在狂风骤雨中汹涌着奔腾着，迪克像被袭击的快要散架的船只，在惊天骇浪中做最后的挣扎。杰森忽然低头咬住迪克的肩膀，迪克发出疼痛的叫声。但那声音听起来又掩盖着满足和愉悦，仿佛一道闪电贯穿灵魂和身体，击碎了他最后的防线。  
迪克感到杰森插射精液时的骤然颤栗，然后冲压的动作缓慢下来，最后只剩下彼此深深的沉伏着的专心。  
两个人沉默着，全身像被抽干了力气，只剩下苟延残喘的吸气。杰森压在迪克身上，用紧密的无疑的热力温暖着他。  
当杰森转醒时，床上只有他一个人。他的衣服被乱七八糟的丢在一边，作为之前的狂欢的残留和证据。  
庞大的空虚压下来，杰森心里有了答案，但仍然低沉地叫了一声“迪克”。他的声音孤独的回荡在房间的每一个角落里，这时杰森感到了疼痛，来自脖颈，嘴巴，口腔里的伤口，让他痛苦不已。  
杰森摸了摸脖子，又摸了摸牙齿。很好，我变成了一只孤独终老的吸血鬼。杰森想，一切都太他妈的匪夷所思了。  
杰森差不多花了半个多月才找到迪克的住址，但他还在犹豫着要不要去找迪克。  
为什么他非要像个痴情傻瓜一样去找那家伙。杰森想，但他必须得找到迪克。至少在迪克骗他取乐这件事上，他和迪克没完。  
当杰森闯进迪克屋子的时候，对方站在书架前，手里拿着一本书，平静地望着他。就像他们第一次见面那样。  
“杰森。”迪克笑了笑。  
杰森非常不满地皱紧眉头，他本来有一肚子火要发，现在反而不知道如何开口，只能紧紧盯着迪克。  
“你找我有事？”迪克玩味地打量着杰森，他好像什么都知道，又好像什么都不知道。他想听杰森告诉他。  
“我是来给你那张脸上增加点装饰的。”杰森气呼呼地说。  
“之前的恶作剧，我向你道歉。”杰森的话让迪克露出轻快的笑意。  
“少和我废话。我可不想住在这里。”杰森扫视一圈，“我给你三十分钟的时间收拾行李。”  
“我不能再伤害你...... ”迪克低声说。  
“我他妈的现在和你一样。”杰森说，“你不在我去咬谁？”  
迪克奇怪地看着杰森，隔了一会，他终于忍不住哈哈大笑起来。杰森莫名其妙地看着迪克。  
“你该不会以为你也是......”迪克笑得几乎直不起腰。  
“你咬了我，我变成吸血鬼有什么奇怪的。”杰森没好气地说。  
“杰森，你实在太可爱了。”迪克走过去给了杰森一个大大的拥抱，“你还是个正常人，我发誓。”  
“随便怎么样。”杰森脸涨的通红，窘迫地说，“反正你不能留在这里给汤普森太太添麻烦，她受不了惊吓。”  
“但是......”迪克还要说什么，杰森立刻不耐烦地打断了他，“我现在心情非常不好，保不准干出什么事来。所以快点给我闭嘴去准备行李。”  
“否则。”杰森紧紧圈住迪克的身体，低声说，“我会让你到时候哭着来求我，我发誓。”  
“迪克......”这时房门被推开，蒂姆走进来，但眼前的景象告诉他，他进来的非常不是时候。  
于是迪克和杰森看着蒂姆一声不吭地关上门走出去，两秒钟后又推开门探进半个身子。  
蒂姆小心翼翼地问，“那一千五百块还用还吗？”

The End.


End file.
